


Under The Influence

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a very flirty drunk, and Dean finds that he doesn't mind it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Influence

“Where did Sam go?” Castiel asked, shyly looking up at Dean from under his lashes.

A bright shade of pink made Cas’ cheekbones seem even more prominent, and his blue eyes were all but glowing, standing out in the dimly lit room. Cas didn’t need a lot of alcohol in order to be influenced by it, and it showed.

Dean blinked, momentarily distracted by his tipsy boyfriend’s flustered appearance.

“I- ehm… I don’t know, Cas. He went to get another round, but he probably came across something pretty and blonde and bailed on us.” Dean joked as he glanced around the bar.

He couldn’t see much, seeing as it was pretty crowded and their table was all the way in the back.

“Oh…” Cas said, grinning all of the sudden. “Does this mean that I can show the kind of affection towards you that I’m never allowed to show when we’re in front of your brother?”

Dean nearly coughed up his beer. Right. Whereas regular-Cas at least knew how to be subtle at times, drunk-Cas had no filter whatsoever.

“Cas! We’re in a public place.” Dean reminded him.

“And  _no one_  is paying attention to us.” Castiel added right away, seductively winking at Dean.

That stupid wink got Dean every time, and his resolve was already starting to crumble. It didn’t help that a quick room survey confirmed that Cas wasn’t lying; no one was paying them any mind, and their table was pretty secluded.

Castiel seemed to easily pick up on Dean’s thoughts, and he smiled innocently as he moved his chair closer to Dean’s, so that their thighs were pressed together. Dean was just taking his last sip of beer when he suddenly felt Cas’ hand teasingly rub up and down his leg, and he gulped.

“Cas…” He warned again, although it was a halfhearted warning this time.

Once more Cas batted those ridiculously long lashes at Dean, briefly stunning Dean and taking that opportunity to clumsily climb into Dean’s lap, practically straddling him.

“Kiss me, Dean.  _Please_.”

The pouty pink lips, combined with the pleading look on his fallen angel’s flustered face, were more than Dean could take. He groaned hungrily, his hands gripping the collar of Cas’ shirt and roughly pulling him in.

The happy noise that Cas made in the back of his throat when their lips messily crashed together, was definitely enough of a reward for Dean. Castiel eagerly licked into Dean’s mouth, Cas’ long slender fingers tangling themselves into Dean’s hair, as if making sure that Dean couldn’t escape. Dean’s hands traveled down to Cas’ hips, holding Cas steady and making sure that the both of them wouldn’t fall off of the rocky, wooden chair.

It was reckless, it was inappropriate, and yet it was  _the best thing ever_. All noises around them were forgotten, because all Dean could focus on was Castiel, eager in his lap as they kissed each other senseless.

If a year ago, someone had told Dean Winchester that he would end up making out with his  _boyfriend_  in the middle of a bar… He would’ve personally made sure to lock them away in an asylum. But with Cas humming softly against Dean’s lips, Cas’ hands all over him… Dean couldn’t remember any reasons as to why he should have a problem with it.

They didn’t part until Sam loudly cleared his throat behind them, in a way that was more amused than annoyed.

When Cas looked up and blushed even deeper because they were  _busted_ , Dean was quick to observe that those blue eyes were nearly black with lust by now. Dean’s mind was already made up; his next step would be dragging Cas back to their motel room as soon as humanly possible… 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
